1. Field of the Invention
Appropriate personal hygiene is important and vital to prevent inflammation of the rectal and genital areas as well as insuring cleanliness of the individual. Presently, toilet paper is the main instrument for cleaning said areas. Use of toilet paper is, however, marginally effective since it does not remove all traces of fecal and other matter that causes odor and inflammation. In addition, the rubbing action of toilet paper can cause skin irritation and its use contributes to environmental pollution.
Another area where the invention is applicable is use in the medical field. It is effective in post episiotomy care, hemorrhoid relief, post peri-anal surgical wounds and host of other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current practices which overcome such shortcomings use the bidet which is an extra washbowl mainly used for feminine hygiene. It requires floor space and sustantial expenditure. Other methods use spray nozzles installed inside the bowl or external handshowers. Some require elaborate designs that are expensive and impractical to implement. This is apparent from their usage of elaborate swinging fluid delivery pipes and complex mounting brackets. Most require location in the center of the commode each time it is in use which subjects them to contamination.
Sitz baths which are used in medical applications require installation, cleaning and storage everytime they are used.
Prior patents which are representative of the prior art in this field are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,477-8/1952; 3,513,487-5/1970; 3,605,124-9/1971; 4,069,519-1/1978; 4,340,980-7/1982; 4,135,255-1/1979; 4,642,820-2/1987; 4,807,311-2/1989; 4,334,329-6/1982; 4,242,764-1/1981; 3,425,066-2/1969.